Fluid tanks may be bulky, heavy, and cumbersome to handle, leading to difficulty in transporting and/or shipping the fluid tank. Additionally, fluid tanks may have fixed volumes, which may cause users to replace fluid tanks depending on changing needs. Finally, fluid tanks may not be aesthetically pleasing, increasing the difficulty of incorporating fluid tanks positioned within outdoor landscapes or on rooftop surfaces, for example.
Accordingly, alternative fluid receptacles may be desired.